Xiahou Ba
Xiahou Ba (onyomi: Kakō Ha) is Xiahou Yuan's second son and successor during his time in Wei. With many of his efforts going unnoticed and unrewarded as well as his bitterness for Guo Huai, Xiahou Ba fled to Shu after seeing the political instability of Wei that led to Cao Shuang's death at the hands of Sima Yi. Branded as a traitor in his homeland, and discriminated in his new home, Xiahou Ba quickly befriended Jiang Wei, and zealously supported his friend's wish to invade Wei. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, ''Xiahou Ba's role throughout Jiang Wei's northern campaigns is further expanded. During his friend's final campaign at Taoyang, Xiahou Ba is shot down by Deng Ai's ambush. Before his playable ''Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a generic Wei NPC in Dynasty Warriors 4. He ranked thirteenth place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll and placed fourteenth in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends poll. In Famitsu's character survey, he placed in three categories: first place for both sibling and friend, and tenth place for most desired boyfriend. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in thirty-first. In Kessen II, his character's height is 175 cm (5'9"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors During a cutscene at the Battle of Wu Zhang Plains in Dynasty Warriors 6, Xiahou Ba is the victim of an ambush conducted by Wang Ping. The ambush takes place within one of the many crags of the battle's map, with the latter having his troops fire their crossbows at Xiahou Ba's unit. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Xiahou Ba first appears as in Wei's Story Mode after losing his father at Mt. Dingjun. To honor his father's memory, he loyally serves the Cao family. During Shu's Story, he appears at Wuzhang Plains to endanger Zhuge Liang's position. Feeling betrayed by Sima Yi's methods and political undertakings, Xiahou Ba abandons his vengeance for his father and leaves his kingdom. He thinks his own home sought his destruction so he feels no hesitation in forsaking it. By the time Jiang Wei marches to Mt. Niutou, Xiahou Ba has affiliated himself with Shu. Rescuing Jiang Wei from Sima Shi, the Shu commander later repays the favor by killing his would-be executioner, Guo Huai. He continues to support Shu at Taoshui, Duangu, and Chengdu. Unlike the other defenders for Shu's last stand, he dies in battle during Zhong Hui's invasion. His first Legendary Battle lets him participate in the first half of Mt. Dingjun to defend his father against the massive army led by Zhuge Liang. Xiahou Ba's second Legendary Battle depicts a scenario in which Jiang Wei successfully invades Wei. To eradicate Wei once and for all, Xiahou Ba strikes his former comrades down. Several accuse him of being a traitor, but he justifies he is only following his beliefs. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario centered on Xiahou Ba's war efforts during Jiang Wei's attempts to invade Wei. Avoiding Zhuge Liang's past objective, Mt. Qi, the young commander instead targets Taoyang to try to attack Deng Ai's flank. Xiahou Ba enters the fray, he and his men first seen inspecting the empty Taoyang Castle. Though a handful of Shu soldiers are ecstatic, Xiahou Ba is suspicious of a trap. In spite of Zhang Yi's assertion, the young warrior entrusts them with the main keep as he investigates alone. His predictions prove correct as Zhong Hui and his battalion ambush him soon after. As he attempts to break through their defenses, he fights countless Wei soldiers and generals in his path to their main camp. Xiahou Ba reminiscences about his father during his grueling push onwards. After he defeats Deng Ai, a tired Xiahou Ba hurries towards one of the castle's exit. A Wei soldier rushes from behind him, screaming vengeance for Guo Huai. A peaceful memory of his past momentarily causes him to lose his focus, his helmet being knocked off as he slays his foe. Wryly content to face his death on the battlefield, Xiahou Ba fights for his survival until nightfall. By then, Jiang Wei is dragging his exhausted comrade away from the castle. In Dynasty Warriors Next, Xiahou Ba is playable during Wei's final chapter. He shares a memorable moment with his father after the latter repels Huang Zhong from Mt. Dingjun. During the Battle of Wuzhang Plains, he leads his men to attack upon hearing rumors of Zhuge Liang's demise. Shu's version has him defend the supply depot until Zhuge Liang's raid catches him off-guard. His first appearance in Jin's chapter occurs when he helps Jiang Wei stage an attack on one of Wei's territories. However, he and his troops are driven out by Guo Huai's siege weaponry. He is last seen defending Chengdu alongside the remaining forces of Shu. First appearing in both Wei and Shu's story in the eighth installment, Xiahou Ba is among the defenders of Hanzhong alongside his father. He becomes enraged after the death of his father swears vengeance against Zhuge Liang, needing to be restrained by an equally saddened Zhang He. He follows on in Jin's story pursuing the retreating Shu forces at Wuzhang Plains. He then joins the Sima Family in suppressing numerous rebellions around the country, but leaves their side when they kill Cao Shuang. Now an officer for Shu, Xiahou Ba is most frequently seen in many of Jiang Wei's northern campaigns. In Jiang Wei's final northern campaign he is captured by Sima Zhao. As the two bid their farewells to each other, Xiahou Ba is sent to Xuchang for execution. In Shu's hypothetical route, Xiahou Ba will guard Xuchang's courtyard, but is slain with Guo Huai. In Wu's hypothetical route, he appears among Sima Yi's forces at Runan and also participates in Wu's assault on Xuchang. In one of Jin's side stages, Xiahou Ba's defection is caught early on by Sima Zhao and company. Players have the option of capturing the young general before he can meet up with Jiang Wei. With this defeat, Sima Zhao and Guo Huai are able to clear up the misunderstanding by reminding the younger man of his father's way of living. Ashamed of his own cowardice, Xiahou Ba resumes his services under Wei and the Sima family. He will still defect to Shu if the player continues to follow the historical route. During the hypothetical story branch, Xiahou Ba helps Sima Shi in defending the conquered Chengdu from Jiang Wei and the Nanman tribe. He is also among the generals who participates in the final showdown against Jiang Wei at Chibi. He also appears in some of Jin's new if-scenarios in the expansion. He first appears in a differently played out rebellion against Cao Shuang, in which, Xiahou Ba and his men are unsure if they should join Cao Shuang, and needs to be persuaded by the Simas to join their side. He also outlives his death, and is not together with Shu, as he assists Sima Zhao in his suppression of Zhong Hui's rebellion. Xiahou Ba also participates in Zhuge Liang's fictional assault on Shangyong Castle. During the battle, Jiang Wei will request that Xiahou Ba switch sides and that his safety in Shu is guaranteed, but the shorter man politely brushes off the offer. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Xiahou Ba serves as Xiahou Yuan's replacement officer when players assume his uncle's role. He also takes Xiahou Dun's place during the Battle of Tong Gate in the sequel. Xiahou Ba is first seen being manipulated by Kiyomori's sorcery to be an obedient pawn for the Orochi forces in Warriors Orochi 3. His earliest appearance in the original timeline would be at Mt. Niutou, when he is grievously mistaken by Nene and company to be Guan Suo. He is brought to his senses when the coalition triumphs in the future at Mt. Dingjun and joins their cause. Learning that his father was once stationed at Nanjun from intelligence gathered by the coalition, he and Magoichi return to the past to save Xiahou Yuan. With him rescued, the trio return to the changed future together. In Ultimate, Xiahou Ba reminisces how he and Cao Ren were possessed by Kiyomori at Chibi. Together with the elder general and Katsuie, they re-imagine their current selves back at Chibi, but find that sparing themselves from the mind control still does not provide a satisfactory result. Kessen He appears as a permanent general for Wei in Kessen II. He is Xiahou Yuan's eldest son and wears his armor in his father's memory. A hot-headed youth, he tried to avenge his father's death but only suffered a humiliating defeat. After he's saved by Cao Cao, he is given a reprieve and assigned to be a part of Sima Yi's forces. He is the sworn brother of Zhang Liao. Character Information Development To contrast characters who fight for patriotism, Xiahou Ba is a young man who fights merely to survive. He was designed to be the Warriors character who is completely clad in armor. His young visage is meant to be a surprise for his metallic appearance. Xiahou Ba was made to look like his father if he didn't have a chubby physique. Personality Described as a man who inherits his father's integrity and will, Xiahou Ba at first strives hard to live up to the expectations of the reputed Xiahou family. Like his father, he talks with an easy going tone and doesn't like to brood over the past too much. An independent thinker who doesn't bend to the times, he lives with a positive outlook on life. Xiahou Ba isn't going to be blindly loyal to a cause he doesn't agree with, and he doesn't expect other people to understand him. He has no regrets and doesn't try to victimize himself for his justifications for freedom, taking life as it comes with no complaints. Xiahou Ba talks with a modern day dialect in the Japanese script and at a lazier pace than his motormouth father. He has a habit of dismissing another person's remark several times with a musical beat (いやいやいや, iya iya iya). Wei soldiers also report that Xiahou Ba suffers a slight inferiority complex due to his height. According to Shu soldiers, Xiahou Ba is good friends with Jiang Wei. The duo enjoy one another's company and protect one another from Wei. Jiang Wei tries to keep his friend's hereditary die-hard behavior in check, though Xiahou Ba has mixed feelings about the young commander's methods. Though several of Wei's officers are bitter about his betrayal, the one who takes it the hardest is Guo Huai. Xiahou Ba remarks he thinks his father would have been proud of his decision to desert, which doesn't suit well with the veteran in the slightest. His cinematic for his Hero Scenario reveals that he does regret Guo Huai dying before him. Sima Zhao and Deng Ai are the ones whom sympathize a little with Xiahou Ba's desertion. During his Legendary Mode, his father offers him upbeat praise. In 8, his friendship with Sima Zhao is further deepened, and the two often discuss personal matters amongst one another, making the order for Xiahou Ba's execution an even harder one for Sima Zhao. Voice Actors * Vic Mignogna - Dynasty Warriors 7~8 (English-uncredited) * Kirk Baily - Kessen II (English-uncredited) * Kenji Akabane - Dynasty Warriors 7~8, Warriors Orochi 3 (Japanese) * Takahiro Yoshimizu - Kessen II (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Xiahou Ba/Quotes *"I didn't betray Wei, Wei betrayed me!" *"Oh man, it's so hot! Son, why don't we go for a swim?" :"Yep, it sure is hot! But Father, you know I don't like to swim!" ::~~Xiahou Yuan and Xiahou Ba; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Long time, no see. You look like you're having fun." :"No, you're mistaken. I'm not trying to have fun, I'm just trying to stay alive." ::~~Wang Yuanji and Xiahou Ba; Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends *"You are Master Xiahou Yuan's son. Do not bring dishonor to that name when in battle." :"Aw, come on. I don't really have to work that hard..." :"Yes you do! If you soil your father's good name-..." :"Yeah, yeah, I got it. No need to overexert yourself, Guo Huai." :"No, you don't understand. Now listen up... Master Xiahou Yuan is-" :"You should really see a doctor. You don't sound so well." ::~~Guo Huai and Xiahou Ba; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"Hey, I got a glimpse of your face beneath that helmet a moment ago. You're good looking! Why hide it?" :"I wouldn't go that far. I have no confidence in my looks. I find myself on edge unless I keep my face hidden." :"So you are saying that you refuse to simply get by on your looks alone, and it's what's inside that's important? Not bad, for a kid." ::~~Magoichi and Xiahou Ba; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Xiahou Ba will not run or hide!" ::~~Kessen II Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Xiahou Ba is affiliated with the great sword in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , : Points his sword forward to shoot forth a large vertical energy wave of lightning. :Musou - Lightning Rod (剛雷震): : Jumps up and then slams his sword down to summon a discharge of lightning. :Alternate Musou - Thunder Shock/Electric Storm (雷王灰塵撃): R1 + : Swings his sword around him multiple times and ends with an energy explosion. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Scythe: Tap both sides of screen: Does wide half-circular swings back and forth before releasing a radial shockwave. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Does an aerial flip before driving sword into the ground, causing a strong tremor in the process. :R1: Swings sword left and right a few times, ending with a forward thrust of energy. Grants Xiahou Ba a temporary attack speed buff. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Performs a horizontal spinning slash to his left at a slight angle before releasing a wide yellow slashing wave. Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires His weapon affiliation changes to the siege spear in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his Musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , : Jumps forward and stabs his spear into the ground, knocks away nearby enemies; follows up with a lightning-charged jump and a mighty slash. :Musou - Thunderclap/Lightning Spear (雷貫槍): : Charges electricity into his spear, then uses its power to perform a powerful thrust. Knocks all the enemies away and cuts them down with a 360° swing while they're still floating behind him. :Aerial Musou - Thunderspear/Eagle Bolt (雷王灰塵撃): , : Charges electricity into his spear, then uses its power to perform a powerful dive. Sends all enemies flying and cuts them down mid-air with a 360° slash. Dynasty Warriors 8 Xiahou Ba keeps the same moveset from the last expansion title, but also gains additional attacks to his repertoire of techniques. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , : Spins around counterclockwise several times while generating electricity, then swings weapon upward to launch nearby opponents away. :Alternate Musou - Castle Crusher (崩城轟雷撃): R1 + : Activates weapon's jet mechanism before riding it at full speed momentarily. :Awakening Musou: Performs multiple quick spins while dragging weapon around. Xiahou Ba then leaps into the air to dive in for a straight thrust. During the extended version, he propels forward in short sudden bursts before incinerating foes with his weapon's afterburner. Weapons :See also: Xiahou Ba/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Xiahou Ba still uses the siege spear as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Xiahou Ba was a military general under Cao Wei who later defected to the kingdom of Shu. He was from one of the leading military families at the time, but fled from Wei due to political instability at the capital of Luoyang which resulted in the death of his younger cousin Xiahou Xuan. Also, his uneasy relationship with Guo Huai only fueled to hasten his defection. Exhausted and crippled from the long journey, he was found by Liu Shan who wholeheartedly welcomed him as a family member due to the latter's wife being related to one of Xiahou Yuan's daughters. He then participated in many of Jiang Wei's campaigns where he made a name for himself in the battle at Didao against Wei. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Jin Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters